


Fly Me to the Moon

by cxphers



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, M/M, bill is just doing his best, just finished freshman year, mabifica before billdip, so eventual both, twins are 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxphers/pseuds/cxphers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher has gotten bored due to the return of Stanley Pines, who immediately put him under restraint and has him nearby to research at all times. The twins are intrigued with a human, almost powerless form of their least favorite shape and share a job with him at the Shack. Bill is still Bill. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I don’t carry change, kiddo. Buuuuut 10 is two 5’s. So logically speaking, you can touch it twice!” Bill shouted the last word, throwing his arms in the air and then promptly tipping to the side, crashing down with no grace. The kid backed away slowly, pocketing his money and running to his mom. This...this happens. A lot.

Bill has been working part-time at the shack for about a week. Bill also has some sort of demon eye? It drips black goop, whatever it is. Basically it’s Bipper eyes. Inverted. All the weirder. The point is, Bill has become quite the attraction to the tourists of sleepy Gravity Falls. Around the customers he normally wears a dirty yellow blindfold with, being the self-centered douche he is, an eye on it. His originality is impeccable. He has a little show where he gathers the youngsters and rips off his blindfold, all the while making horribly dramatic sounds of pain and horror as his demon eye drips liquified nightmares. His deal is you can touch the goo for 5 bucks. Bill has fun.

Dipper, on the other hand, does not enjoy his below minimum wage job that he does all summer in temperatures as hot as the literal sun. Why was Bill, all powerful and omnipotent mind demon working with a couple of freshmen in high school you might ask? The answer is simple! His plans were halted and pushed back due to the return of Stanley pines so...he’s bored. That’s it, Bill Cipher is bored. No bond, no ritual, nothing. Bill showed up one day saying he’d work for free (he buries his gold, he’s no neanderthal) and everyone just accepted it ‘cause hey, the entire Pines family is against him if he tries any funny business. Ooor so he says, to remain calm and collected. Stanley actually had been in the portal for all that while researching in alternate dimensions. One thing he found, was a way to keep Cipher under control by restraining his power (forcing and locking him into a human vessel). Stanley is basically the brains of the Shack.

“Bill, can you do the next tour? I need to check the area around the bottomless pit for...missing items. Yes. Missing. Not items I intend on stealing and reselling.” Stan ‘assured’.

“Alright, Stan-o, I’ll keep an EYE on things! Get it? EYE?” he screamed across the gift shop, barking his stupid laugh.

“A real comedian,” Stan forced, closing the shack’s ‘employees only’ door behind him with a creaking groan.

Dipper glanced over with an unamused glare which only earned him a big, toothy smile from the demon in disguise. Bill jogged over to Dipper, who was currently just lounging on the stool by the register, being as much of a 15 year old kid as Wendy was when she worked at the Shack. Almost a replica, but instead of green flannel, he wore red. And he never did leave that hat behind. He was currently just running a finger up and down the spine of Journal 3, thinking about getting off work to go into the forest with Mabel.

“Oh, cool! I’ll bring the snacks!” Bill smiled, snatching a couple bags of trail mix from the shelf under the register. Dipper raised an eyebrow, never being used to the fact that Bill can sense feelings. Not read the mind, not anymore. His powers are limited in his body. But one time he did explain, with many hand gestures, how he knows what feeling is plaguing a person. And for Dipper right now, it was anticipation, which Bill knew by now meant a mystery hunt was soon to be.

“Did I invite you? I don’t remember inviting you,” Dipper mumbled.

“Hmm,” Bill put one arm on the counter and rested his chin in his other hand, deep in thought for about 3 seconds before leaning forward into Dipper’s face and shouting, “NOPE.”

“Okay, ew,” Dipper grumbled, lightly shoving the other boy away from him, “what did I say about personal space?”

Bill leaned back, rocking on the balls of his feet with a big smile, “couldn’t tell ya.”

Dipper rolled his eyes, resting his hands on top of each other flat on the counter, “don’t be a dick, Bill.”

“LANGUAGE!” Bill scolded, crossing his arms and fake scowling, “there is a CHILD.” He pointed dramatically to the only three people in the store, two women and a toddler.

“My bad, your highness,” Dipper put his hands up in mock defense.

After a moment of silence, Mabel came bursting through the door at top speed, a ball of yarn trailing behind. Much like 3 years ago, she wore a sweater. But instead of the turtleneck top, she changed to the kind that showed the collarbones. Dipper still found that weird to see after all those years of huge puffy ones. She also changed from skirts to leggings and jeans, replacing her headwear with flowers. Her hair was also a bit shorter than before, making it more of a wavy and curly mess. Racing to the two boys and breathing heavily, she shoved three tickets into Dipper’s hands, breathing out ‘water’ and running for the employees only door.

Bill blinked, reaching out for the tickets. Dipper pulled away before he could touch it, “dude, chill out.”

Bill knit his eyebrows together, reaching out again for the slips of paper in Dipper’s hand.

“Bill. Stop,” Dipper warned, pulling up a ticket to inspect, “Carnival?”

“Yeeeeep,” Mabel sang, stepping through the door with a near empty bottle of water and colored duct tape stuck to her sleeves.

Both boys glanced up to her briefly, simultaneously asking, “why?”

Mabel started collecting her trail of yarn, explaining as she went, “Well there’s gonna be a magic act at 7, and I was thinking we should check it out rather than going on today’s hunt.”

Bill pouted, putting the trail mix back into the shelf, and pulling a ticket closer to see, “Crypts and Codes?” he scoffed, “sounds dumb.”

“Mm, I dunno, the guy handing out the tickets and pointing out the act was preeetty spooky,” Mabel said, standing now with a mess of yarn in her arms.

“Worth a look,” Dipper shrugged, “it’s not like we can’t postpone the hunt, anyway. It’s just some common monster I want a better drawing of.”

Mabel’s face lit up at the confirmation that they could, in fact, go and see the show. This wasn’t because she really wanted to do a mystery today, she really just wanted cotton candy and popcorn after a long day.

A bus of tourists rolled to a stop, puffing dirt and dust in its wake and Bill put his grin back on, “well in the meantime, kids, I’ve got people to TRAUMATIZE so you have fun until then!” He walked away with a bounce in his step as both twins watched with matching bored expressions pointed his way. They got back to work, glancing at the clock every 20 minutes. Sadly for them, time passed slowly and it was only 3:31.

Bill came back an hour or so later, to sit uneventfully with them for the next 2 hours that the Shack was open. Until then, they played the ‘find the weirdest most suspicious person’ game.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crypts and Codes, huh?

The trio left at around 6. Dipper snatched his bag of ‘monster hunting gear’ and Mabel ran to find her wallet while Bill found an acceptable looking branch outside to bring with him. Rushing into the family car with the two boys, Mabel shouted a goodbye to their grunkle stan before starting up the old vehicle and driving to the park.

Bill poked curiously at the buttons on the dash and Dipper smacked his hands away each time, “Bill, cut it out.”

“Um, I’m LEARNING here.”

Dipper groaned, pressing on the gas pedal a little harder in agitation.

When they arrived at the park, Mabel opened her door and leaped out of the car in a beeline to the concessions. Dipper rolled his eyes, pulling his keys out of the ignition and getting out as well. Bill, on the other hand, looked very confused and kind of sheepish as he fiddled with his seatbelt. Dipper raised an eyebrow, “You coming?”

Bill glanced up at him with a scowl, “Uh, duh I’m just...enjoying myself in the car?”

“You’re stuck, aren’t you.”

“Yes.”

“Oh my GOD, BILL,” Dipper opened the door and reached over the other boy, unclicking the seatbelt.

Bill’s face grew warm due to Dipper’s light brush and he scowled harder, picking up his ‘defense branch’, exiting the car and pulling on his medical patch, “I coulda done it myself.”

“Sure, Bill.”

 

Mabel surveyed her surroundings, finger to her chin in deep thought. Humming, she put a smiling sticker on her cheek and flung open the tent curtain with one hand and cotton candy in the other, “I’m ready.”

Dipper, used to this by now, just shrugged and walked in ahead of her, pulling Bill in behind him. Bill’s human body was feeling very overwhelmed by the masses of people, so he had insisted that Dipper held one half of the tree branch and he held the other so as not to get lost. Dipper just said ‘yeah okay’ and went along with it, much to the demon’s relief. Mabel snickered, entering at their backs and plopping down next to the two on their desired bench.

Bill scooted really close to Dipper. Dipper pretended not to notice. Mabel giggled.

The lights darkened, opening up a spotlight on the stage. Dipper and Mabel watched with interested wide eyes, Bill with narrowed and suspicious ones. A silhouette bounded upstage, holding what looked like a cane and tipping their top hat. As they entered the spotlight, the three saw it was a young woman with a beautiful short purple dress accented with multicolored frills and long, curly pink hair.

“Hello there, Gravity Falls!” She sang, gazing the crowd with piercing blue eyes, “Ah, what a crowd tonight!” She winked, placing the top hat back on her head.

Dipper and Mabel sat mesmerized. Bill didn’t understand why.

She walked leisurely forward, black and pink knee high boots clacking on the wooden stage and a small smile on her lips, “Would you folks like to see some magic tonight?” Everyone in the crowd nodded simultaneously, eyes locked on her.

She bowed, gracing her hand outstretched toward Mabel, “You there! Beautiful young lady with the sweater and skirt get up, would you be my partner?”

Mabel immediately stood and walked stiffly upstage, dropping her candy into the trash, “Yes, ma’am.”

“Ooh, such good manners in just a teen!” The woman giggled, gently taking Mabel’s hand and guiding her to a long box center stage, “Get in there and we can begin the show!”

Mabel nodded again, climbing into the box, eyes fixed to the ceiling. Bill was paling by now, a feeling in his gut saying this was wrong.

The magician smiled, setting down her cane picking up the saw from atop the box, “Now here’s an oldie but a goodie for you folks!” She lowered the saw slowly, beginning to cut back and forth through the wooden box. Mabel lay expressionless as blood squirted and spilled.

Bill’s heart skipped a beat, and he grabbed Dipper’s chin, forcing him to look at him, “Dipper, you have to do something!”   
The teen only stared blankly at him, not moving or speaking. When Bill let go after a second, Dipper’s head only lolled to the side, eyes transfixed onto Bill’s, with a blue tint over the normal whites of his eyes.

Meanwhile, on stage, Mabel was now in two halves and the woman laughed cheerily, “Now step out of the box, dearie!”

Mabel rose from the box where her top half lay, slowly swinging her legs over the top and jumping to the floor with a dull thud. Her 'legs' in the other box bled.

“Ta-da! She’s fine!” The lady took another bow, basking in the meaningless applause and shooing Mabel back to her seat.

Dipper’s eyes regained their life as the woman left the stage and he smiled, “That was fun, right, Bill?”

Bill’s face was streaked both with black goop from one eye and actual tears from the other from the shock of seeing his second best human friend get cut in half, “No.”

“Bill! Holy shit, are you okay?!” Dipper knelt down in front of him as Mabel took out a tissue and wiped his face from the goo and tears sympathetically.

“My body didn’t like seeing that,” he sniffed, taking off the stained medical patch and holding a hand to hide his eye.

Mabel smiled warmly, taking the demon’s hand and helping him stand, “I guess your body thought it was real, and hasn’t seen a friend ‘die’ before, huh?”

Bill nodded, looking at the ground as the twins helped him out of the tent. They decided not to stay for the rest of the show, to get some carnival food and head home.

Driving home, Bill slept in the backseat as Mabel and Dipper talked softly in the front. Mabel chuckled, “Never seen a demon cry before.”

Dipper laughed, “Yeah, but then again he’s new to being human. He hasn’t experienced anything with his human form. Much as he likes to torment people as a triangle, he’s just a big obnoxious baby.”

“Our annoying baby brother!” Mabel giggled, glancing back to the sleeping boy, “We should probably explain to him that magicians don’t do real magic.”

Dipper yawned, pulling into the driveway, “Mm, tomorrow.”

Parking, Dipper got out and opened Bill’s door. He looked to Mabel for a moment before just pulling the other teen onto his back and rising slowly to his feet. Mabel snorted, grabbing their food, Dipper’s bag, and Bill’s tree branch. The two walked silently inside, Dipper slipping Bll gently onto the couch and Mabel dropping their luggage on the floor to turn on the tv. The twins watched some bad soap operas until they too fell asleep, Dipper on the couch with Bill and Mabel in the chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill's a big BABY with mood swings


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill honestly what the fuck

For the first time in about a week, Bill woke up before anyone else. He sighed, wrapping his blanket tighter to him against the frigid morning air. Standing, he carefully stepped over Dipper’s legs and padded to the door, slowly opening it to breathe in the scent of the forest. He took a step out and softly closed the door behind him, sitting on the patio and wiggling his bare toes in the dew ridden grass.

Bill closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, recalling the previous night. People seemingly hypnotized, a woman cutting Mabel in two, the blood. He clenched his teeth at the image of the blood and the smile on the woman’s face. Opening his eyes, Bill decided he was gonna find out who this woman was.

The door behind him opened and Mabel stepped out, obviously holding back panic, “Bill, come look at this.”

Confused, the demon stood and followed Mabel back inside, who led him to the kitchen where Dipper was currently sipping coffee and looking mildly horrified. Mabel lifted her sweater to her ribs, showing a ring of seemingly tattooed stitches around her middle. Bill lifted an eyebrow, “You got a tattoo at 15? Rebellious!”

Mabel rolled her eyes, “No, dingus, look,” she turned around to show a simple star filled in with pastel colors connecting the stitches together on her spine.

Dipper’s scowl only deepened, “It’s like the star Gideon had on his old tent deal.”

Bill just squinted, “No, it looks kinda like my sister.”

Dipper dropped his mug, staring at Bill until the coffee hit his legs and he hissed, standing to clean the mess.

Mabel tilted her head, “You have a sister? And why is she on me?”

Bill nodded and let out an exasperated sigh “Jillian, er, Jill. She and I haven’t talked in like what 3? Maybe 7 thousand years?” He flapped his hand dismissively, “Details. Either way, that there is her demon form. I got the hot looks, obviously.”

Mabel lowered her sweater and righted Dipper’s mug as he wiped the table, “Alright, but why is she here?”

“And why did she do that? Is it temporary? Tell me it is,” Dipper groaned.

Bill nodded again, “It probably is an after effect from a spell. She was always into magic trick--” He froze with wide eyes, realization hitting him in the gut and stopping his breathing.

Mabel poked his arm lightly, “Breathe, tortilla chip, what is it?"

“Last night’s magic act. It didn’t affect me because it can’t!” Bill came back to life, throwing his arms wildly as he explained, “You don’t remember it because she had you hypnotized, but Mabel got cut in half like SHHHNK and then Jill was smiling because she had put a spell in you and everyone was applauding and you like, regrew your bottom half and stepped down and she bowed and left and you guys came back to life and OH MY GOD WHAT SPELL IS IN YOUR BLOOD RIGHT NOW.” Bill lunged forward, grabbing Mabel and staring her down, which only managed to make them topple to the ground as Dipper watched in pure irritation.

“Bill, now isn’t time to dissect Mabel.”

“RIGHT I HAVE TO GO TO SLEEP AND SORT THROUGH THE MINDSCAPE OKAY SEEYA BYE.” Bill ran back to the couch, throwing himself on the cushions and instantly falling asleep.

Mabel giggled, “What a nut,” she clapped her hands together and turned to Dipper, “Well, anyway, I’m gonna go have my date with Pacifica and pretend none of this happened.”

Dipper stood up at the sudden news, “You’re going on a DATE?”

Mabel smiled sheepishly.

Dipper rubbed a hand down his face, “Yes, okay whatever, I’m going to keep an eye on that asshole over there, call me if you need anything.”

Mabel grinned, squeezing Dipper in a brief, tight embrace before grabbing her purse and running out the door.

In the other room, Bill was laid sound asleep and Dipper was mindlessly doodling as he supervised the demon, making sure nothing happened.

With no warning, Bill’s eyes shot open and he sat straight up. Reaching over, he snatched Dipper’s pen and scribbled all over his arm. Dipper let out an annoyed huff, “Dude, there are, like, 3 pens that are just NEXT TO me.”

“This one was closer, duh,” Bill replied, throwing the pen down and then the cap. Dipper just stared at it with an unamused expression. Bill rolled off the couch and in front of the teen, staring at him with more seriousness in his face than Dipper’s probably ever seen, ever.

“Dipper, my sister, she,” Bill put a finger briefly to his lips in thought, “She does not care for humans, at all. I like you weird bipedal freaks because you’re fun, the most advanced animal species on Earth. She sees you as sort of an outlet where she can plug in and steal energy. The spell she uses at her shows, it’s something to steal soul energy to feed herself. That’s why I saw Shooting Star get literally cut in half.” He sighed, sitting up next to Dipper and laying his head on the other’s shoulder, “She’s trying to, to eat away everything that makes Mabel Mabel.”

Dipper was by now staring straight ahead at nothing, too in shock to push Bill off. He began to stutter, “We, we uh have to, to uh, s-stop her, yeah? Can we stop her? Can she be taken on by US?!” Dipper became frantic, clutching his hair in his hands, breathing short and staring down with tears in his eyes. Mabel. Can’t. Leave. No aesthetically pleasing demon shitloaf is going to bring harm to his sister, his twin.

Bill looked up skeptically. Was he having...an attack? Dipper usually kept this under control, but well the news of your sister being consumed is probably too much. Bill scooted in front of the teen, getting up on his knees and gently grasping Dipper’s hands, lowering them from his head and into his lap.

“Breathe, kiddo.”

Dipper closed his eyes, shakily breathing in and slowly exhaling a moment later. Bill nodded encouragingly, smiling lightly and maybe, MAYBE, easing some magic through the boy to calm his nerves. Flicking the radio on with his mind, Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper and swayed him lightly to the music, like he was caring for a child. Dipper huffed but let him continue, what could he say? Bill was sometimes as much of a stress reliever as he was a stress INDUCER. Bill hummed lightly to the song currently, closing his eyes and working more magic through the other’s body to keep him from shaking.

“Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars...”

Dipper slowly raised his arms to embrace the demon back, resting his forehead on Bill’s shoulder and exhaling slowly. Bill continued to rock them back and forth, humming softly.

“Let me see what spring is like on, Jupiter and Mars…”

Bill began to sing under his breath.

“In other words, hold my hand. In other words, baby, kiss me.”

Dipper glanced sideways to the singing boy, red brushing across his cheeks at the lyrics and how surprisingly gentle Bill was being.

“Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.”

“In other words, please be true. In other words, I--”

Bill released Dipper immediately and stood up at that line, “I HAVE TO...PEE.” And then he ran off, jumping out the open window and running into the woods.

Dipper blinked slowly, still processing what just happened. Bill Cipher, powerful demon of the mind, was caring for him rather than just making fun of him? Why? He shook his head. Y’know, it’s best not to think about what goes through that guy’s head. Dipper slowly stood, leaving his notebook and pens behind as he walked into the kitchen to retrieve some lunch. He decided he’d make a sandwich for himself then leave one out on the porch for Bill, he’d come back soon for lunch, Bill loves to eat.

Having made two sandwiches, Dipper set one outside on the porch with a bag of chips on a plate and flopped down onto the couch to watch some dumb soap operas until somebody came home.

**Author's Note:**

> No current schedule


End file.
